


Lost Souls, Fish Bowls

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis forgot one to many times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls, Fish Bowls

Louis had a particularly hard day at work, and all he wanted was to curl up and cuddle with his boyfriend of two years. He unlocked the door to his loft, and set his stuff down. When his eyes left his bags and looked at the floor he noticed something red. Rose petals, there were rose petals all over his floor. 

He thought maybe Harry, his florist hippie boyfriend, had dropped a bouquet or something. He shrugged it off and hummed his way into their kitchen. That's when he noticed the candles. And the music. And the seething twenty year old at their dinner table with a nice meal that went cold hours ago. 

Shit.

"Look baby, I am so sorry," Louis started saying. "I totally for-" 

"Forgot?" The boy was now standing. He had on a suit, something Louis loved to see him in. Harry hated it, claiming he felt restricted. He put on a suit for Louis. Shit.

"You forgot? Our three year anniversary? All you have to say for yourself is that you forgot?" 

"Look, babe, you know how work is. Plus, I had it on my calendar. I did!" Louis begged for his boyfriend to listen. "I had all these plans, but then work happened. It's not like I could just take the day off. Not right now." 

Harry was actually shaking with fury. Louis tried to touch him, but he jerked away. That was a very bad sign, Harry loved to be touched. Especially when he was angry. 

"I get that your job is important. I got it on Valentine's Day. I got it on my birthday. I got it on New Years, and Christmas," Harry was crying now, and all Louis could was watch. "I got it at my best friends funeral. I got it at her wake. I fucking got it the die she killed herself. 'Babe, I would love to come home, but we got this really important thing. Cuddles when I get back? Sounds good.' Like what the fuck Louis?"

Louis flinched. He knew he was pushing Harry. Louis just thought that since Harry was so carefree, he wouldn't mind that Louis was gone all the time. 

"Babe, I told you I worked a lot. I warned you about this." 

"Yeah I figured 10 hour days, six days a week. Hell even seven days a week as long as we got the important ones off. I would have been happy with a fucking Valentine's Day brunch. But no, you had a fucking thing." 

"You are blowing this way out of proportion Hazza." Louis knew right as he said it, it was a mistake. 

"Fuck you Louis Tomlinson. I'm done," Harry grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Don't even think about calling me." 

The door slammed shut and he saw Harrys silhouette running down the street. 

He whipped out his cellphone to call his best friend, Niall.

"Happy anniversary Lou, why are you calling me?" A chipper voice said through the phone.

"I fucked up, Ni. I fucked up and he's gone. Forever this time," Louis was choking back sobs.

"Woah, slow down. I'm coming over." Niall hung up and Louis threw his phone at the wall. 

He curled up into a ball and sobbed on the floor. He was shaking and bawling when Niall came bursting into his apartment, immediately running to Louis's side. He cradled him in his arms and held him until the sobs subsided. 

"Now start from the beginning and tell me what happened." Niall said soothingly. And Louis did. He started at the first missed holiday and went from their. Niall whistled at the end before saying, "Yeah man, you really fucked up." 

\------------------------- 

"Zayn! Let me in you fucker, please!" Harry sobbed into the door. Zayn opened it to find a distressed Harry in a suit, and if that wasn't a sign of something gone wrong, he didn't know what was.

Harry was a very happy person, no matter what. He wore flower crowns and sang and danced his way through the world. Everyone loved him, it was impossible to resist the dimples and curls. He also hated suits. Despised them really. When Zayn got one, like a year after he and Harry met, Harry made him burn it. That was the first and only time Zayn had seen him even close to upset. Of course those excluded times he cried during movies. But whatever.

"What the fuck happened to you, and why are you wearing a suit?" Zayn asked while pulling the flower child into a hug. "Did someone hurt you? God tell me who it was and I will make them wish they were never born." 

Harry chuckle at that. Zayn may look scary, but he was about as harmless as a blade of grass. 

"Louis forgot," was all Harry said and then Zayn knew.

"You got all dressed up for him?" Zayn questioned and Harry nodded. "And on your three year anniversary?" Harry nodded again with a new batch of tears. "Now now baby, you can't cry. Cause then I will cry. And I'm an ugly crier. Let me see those beautiful dimples yeah?"

Harry gave a watery smile before he started sobbing again. 

"Come on babe, let's get you some tea, yeah?" Zayn guided his heartbroken friend up the stairs and sat him on the couch. He grabbed tea from he kitchen and put in a cast tea mug that Harry absolutely adored. 

He walked back into the living room and found a Harry burrito on the couch. 

"Want to cuddle?" Zayn asked, setting the mug on the coffee table. When the burrito nodded, Zayn climbed inside. "Want to watch Friends, yeah?" 

"Can we watch the smelly cat one?" Harry asked in a raspy voice. 

"Of course anything for you babe." 

\------------------------- 

"Let me see my fucking boyfriend," Louis demanded, trying to push past Zayn. 

"I'm sorry, no boyfriend of yours is here at the moment." Zayn replied, shoving the smaller boy back.

"I can fucking see him you idiot."

"As of last night, he is no longer your anything. Now leave."


End file.
